Xannivard Ral'Kas
Xannivard is not his real name, and he is not a mortal.He is a demon within the skin of a Elf. Though this is his more common vessel, he has the ability to possess other bodies. His true form is rarely seen. Basic Information The elven body of Xannivard is extremely tall, his body built more like a human than that of a elf, Xannivard's presence is often unnoticed until he makes it known. Even those with a sharp nose, or enhanced magical senses would have a hard time noticing him. Almost as if something actively hides him. His facial features are soft, rounded, as if crafted by a skilled hand for the express purpose of delivering a pleasant person. A pair of circular shades perches upon his nose, the blue tint doing little to hide the intensity of his eyes which are a deep ocean blue. The body he currently inhabits was not born, but created, it's likeness fashioned after one of many mortal prisoners he keeps within his Sanctum, with several modifications. Built by the mysterious Melanim, the body has special properties of giving Xannivard a body from which he can call his own, as well as hide his demonic aura and soul to those who posses ways of seeing such things. In addition, a resistance to the body contains a resistance to Holy magic, protecting his soul and essence from the magic of righteous wielders of the Light. The demon beneath the skin has a true name, Archim Amanare. Technically a new born demon, he is the final result of the Renaming Ritual, where Archim shed his old name of Rakkas and was set down a path of corrupted rebirth. He is easily 8’, his reptilian scales a dark green, nearly black in color and smooth to the touch. Small protrusions of bone, ranging in length from an inch, to an inch and a half, run along his forearms and his spine. Each one of his fingers, five to a hand, sport two-inch long claws of obsidian. His mouth bears a set of pointed teeth, giving his smile a rather sadistic quality. Such a transformation into this form damages current vessel, a limit of eight hours before the body beings to deteriorate. War of the Ancients Banishment to the Nether Summoning and Imprisonment Possession of Xannivard The Renaming Life now Archim (Xannivard) enjoys the corruption of the natural life of the universe. All of the creations of the Titans, of the other deities are objects to work with. He sees it as a art, taking the natural beauty of his subject, then bending and twisting the being to its most corrupted potential. His creations are often horribly beautiful, a mockery of its former natural form, yet pleasing to the eye. When it comes to his emotions, Corruption is much more willing to indulge embracing them and using them to enhance his creations, and enjoy the family has. When it comes to the corrupted beings of Azeroth, he finds most of them wondrous works of the Legion, admiring their ingenuity and effectiveness. But that does not, by any means, indicate corruption entertains the idea of joining them. The Legions fanaticism of returning the universe to its original chaotic state does not appeal to him, for he belives if there is no longer any order in the universe, corruption will cease to exist. He also does not wish his home planet of Azeroth to perish, why break the toy when you can continue to use it for one’s own pleasure? He delves into a growing fascination with the nature and ideals of Xavius, the first Satyr. The more he discovers of Xavius, the more he finds himself revering the Eternal. The manipulation and corruption the Xavius represents resonating with the demon’s own believes. When it comes the matter of his family, he enters a level of jealousy and protectiveness surprising for a demon. His wife Ythika and his daughters Tesstirina a undead elf of human equivalent of 19 years, Res'kata a succubus of unknown age and Ashraine the year old child given to him by Laurai, are often on his mind. More often these days, his goals and desires turn to Xannivard protecting his family, and ensuring his daughters can carry the mantle and power that may one day fall to them with the name of House Ral'Kas. House Ral'kas has two holdings. One a Barrow Den 'liberated' from the agents of the Legion located within Fel Wood where the allies of his House and he can conduct business. The other rests along the coast of Azshara, called the Sanctum which serves as Archim's home for he and his family. Both locations are heavily warded, measures to prevent scrying and the detection by passing adventures or those who actively seek him. Though like all defenses there are weak points. Demons Quotes See also Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Horde Warlock Category:Pox Category:Horde Priest Category:House Ral'kas